


Fair Game

by HellBunnyy



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Band Fic, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Dom/sub, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellBunnyy/pseuds/HellBunnyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected modeling career and a trip to Japan lead to interesting people and places. (Tsuzuku x OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here woo! Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
> (Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Mejibray and have no means of attaining information about the band or its members' personal lives. This work is strictly imagination and is written on minimal knowledge of the music industry.)

I never imagined this life for myself. Nothing is really wrong with it; it’s just fascinating how one interest can lead to another, paving unanticipated pathways through the game of life. I find it funny how an unexpected modeling career and a series of shitty boyfriends could lead me to where I am now, staring at a sheet of paper that could make or break me. 

The words were blurry, planted between my shaky fingers. I had to read the letter several times, partially due to my green knowledge of the Japanese language, but also because I couldn’t believe the carefully-placed words before me. I was nervous, shaking, but also ecstatic and determined not to screw this opportunity up. I read the phone number in the letter several times, making certain that I wouldn’t make a disaster of the phone call before all else. I’d made calls like this before, but this one was special. I carefully punched each number, glancing back at the paper and preparing my eager acceptance speech of the invitation I had just received. 

I wormed my way through high school with every intention of becoming a music major, earning a degree, teaching elementary music classes, getting married, having children, the works. Perhaps it was because of my many expectations that I became so entwined with the unexpected. I was so prepared for life that it openly rejected me, chewing me up and spitting me out- right into the arms of a world-class douchebag. 

I knew he was bad news, but I secretly enjoyed the attention he gave me. His name was Ben, and he insisted that I was beautiful- that he just had to have my face twinkling in his gallery. I was flattered by his offer, and I accepted despite my better judgment. Much to my surprise, I was a natural. Modeling became second nature. I was shocked at how fierce I looked, paused and captured in a given moment of time. I was a stranger on camera. 

Ben kick-started a career for me, though I wasn’t noticed immediately (my face ended up printed on the packaging for an over-the-counter cold medication, and that was about as far as I got). Because of this, I felt fully obliged to date the bastard. 

Straight out of high school, I followed him to Japan- but only after drowning in his promises of better career options overseas. 

'What’s life without taking a few risks?' I thought then. I could say that I was young and stupid, but I really wasn’t. I was quite an intelligent kid, and I guess I got sick of being mature. I made the decision to be stupid, rather than being born that way. That makes a difference, right?

Upon arrival in Japan, I realized all too quickly that I'd been scammed. While I slept that night, “Ben” stuffed into his pockets what little money I'd managed to save up, and I woke up alone in a sleazy motel. Ben and all of his belongings were nowhere to be found. I figured I would go find something to eat, then figure out how to track the shithead down; but that’s when I realized that I'd been robbed. I was alone and penniless in a country whose language I hardly understood.

Next to surviving, finding Ben and pulverizing him became my main goal over those next few months. I had encountered enough English-speakers to get by, picking up the native language along the way. I found work in a kitchen not far from the motel I’d been dumped at, and that was when I set eyes upon my next mistake. 

He was beautifully androgynous, completely captivating. He introduced himself as Yuta, and he seemed equally as captivated by me. We knew just enough of each other’s languages to communicate with little trouble, and I found myself learning more from him than I imagined I could from just a beautiful stranger. 

He informed me that he was a guitarist in a newer band that was slowly gaining fame. All too interested, I agreed to attend his practice that night after work. I figured, what the hell, I needed something to pull me out of my spiraling depression anyway. He waited with me until my shift ended, soon tugging me down the neon-lit streets to where his band was waiting. I felt the strangest sense of exhilaration in the whole situation, as though I could feel my life physically changing in that moment. And then I heard them play.

From that moment, I fell heavy into the visual kei scene, completely absorbed into its dark avant-garde atmosphere. It was everything I realized I craved in life- it was freedom. It was a community that broke the rules of music and fashion, and I was in love. I also fell heavy for Yuta, opening up a new window of opportunity in my life.

As the band climbed its way up, I found myself appearing in their music videos (and getting paid fairly well by the large music agency that signed them on). My roles had been a tad bit racy, but I hadn’t minded. As they clambered up to success, so did I; I sauntered into magazine photo-shoots as though I’d been doing so my entire life, I got paid, and life was turning up.  


Then, I heard him fucking her. Her little chirps of pleasure echoed from inside the room I'd shared for almost a year, and it was then that I remembered why I'd been warned against committing to musicians. I should have known that things were going too well for them to last. I left him, disappearing quietly to find somewhere else to stay and reassess my life. 

So here I was now, after almost a year of not being involved with music, getting contacted by the same company to be in a video for a much larger band. They needed a girl for the music video, and they’d kept my name on file. My hands shook as I read the band’s name over and over again on the paper, checking to make sure that every letter was correct and that this wasn’t a joke. M-e-j-i-b-r-a-y. It was real.

A voice finally answered, my heart pounding, skin clammy. “Hello, this is Jane Lewis,” I spoke with hesitance, hoping they would recall my name, “I just received your letter, and I would be more than happy to participate in this video.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Foreshadowing action, so hang in there ;)

In the taxi on the way to the set, I found myself trying to snuff out the butterflies in my stomach. I was trying to play it cool, but my inner fangirl was desperately struggling for power. I had been a fan of Mejibray’s music and style for some time now, and trying to act normal instead of starstruck would be a feat in itself. I hadn’t received a script yet, so I had no idea what my role would be like. This was sure to be interesting. 

My eyes glazed over as I stared out of the window in thought, soon focusing on my faint reflection instead. I fluffed my hair in a futile attempt to make myself look a little bit more presentable. The taxi came to a stop (as did my heartbeat), and the driver gave me a puzzled look as he took the money from my trembling hand. The air was cold when I shut the taxi door behind me, leaving an uncomfortable chill over my skin. 

I knew that I was to meet a woman named Susan- who was from England, much to my relief- in a portable on the east end of the set. She would help me finalize my work and then lead me to costumes and makeup. I knocked on the door and it opened immediately, shocking me a bit. It was Susan, and she ushered me into the building, mumbling in a mixture of English and Japanese. 

After about ten minutes of paperwork (media releases and all that boring jazz), she led a few other extras and myself to costumes and gave a brief explanation of our roles. As she did so, my face paled in realization. The other extras were to be dancing drunkenly in the background; my role was a bit more complicated. I was assigned to be the singer’s lap-cat. I hadn’t realized I would be in such close proximity to greatness- quite literally in its lap- and I shivered at the thought. He was so attractive, too; I wondered if I would be able to control my nerves in such a situation.

A flamboyant man with blue hair tossed me a pile of white fabric, telling me to make sure that everything fit properly. Glancing down at the clothes I’d been given, I accepted that I most definitely would not be able to keep a hold of myself. The lingerie really was quite beautiful, and I was certain that it would suit me well, but my nerves began to disagree. 

I disappeared behind a curtain and slipped everything on, freezing all the while. The white lace complemented my pale skin, and the stockings and garters hugged my legs just perfectly. Oh how I loved fancy lingerie, but oh how I hated exposing myself like this. I stepped out from behind the curtain and up to a mirror, instantly approving. The same blue haired man approached me with a short blonde wig with loose curls, but he soon realized that my hair looked virtually the same and walked away with it. No one did very much talking around here. 

Within seconds, a demure young woman, who introduced herself as Molly, motioned for me to follow her to an adjacent room full of lights and mirrors. This room was warmer and full of makeup brushes and hair products. 

“Ahh, so you have the lucky part, hmm?” the woman spoke to me in a sing-song voice, all smiles. My tension eased with her smiling nature as she started to play with my hair, sizing it up to decide what she should do with it. 

“I guess I do,” I replied, toying with the lace around my thighs, “I’m just a bit nervous. I wasn’t told I would be doing anything like this.”

Molly laughed in response, telling me I would do great while teasing the back of my hair. In record time, she had given me soft curls and placed a thick white headband in my hair that showcased my bangs. As she began to work on my face, I felt a bit more confident behind the layers of makeup and hairspray than when I had walked in. She eventually spun me around to face a mirror and see her finished work, and I was very impressed. I had been adorned with a sleek look and lots of glitter, and the result was classier than I had imagined it would turn out to be. To top it off, she hooked around my neck a white leather collar with a broad, heavy ring. 

“Looks like you’re ready! Have fun,” she chirped, a hint of teasing in her voice. She directed me to where a few other extras were ready to head over to the set. I felt like I'd been there for an eternity when we were finally led out into the cold to enter the set. Shivering in my minimal clothing, I was thankful to enter the dark, cozy building where the video was to be recorded. As my eyes adjusted, my heart rate increased to see that we were indeed in an actual sex club. Red velvet upholstered seating and baroque décor adorned the interior, showcased in the dim lighting. Shiny poles were spaced out throughout the area- surrounded by small zones of lower leveled seating- and a low stage could be seen toward the back of the club. Occasional red curtains along the walls led to smaller private rooms. The place really was beautiful. 

I felt a cold hand grip my wrist from beside me, and the girl who’d been standing quietly next to me was looking ahead with wide eyes. She had spotted the band and had no doubt gripped my arm for support.

“God they’re gorgeous, aren't they?” I whispered next to her. We watched in awe as they set up instruments and goofed around.

“Tell me about it,” she said, her gaze upon the group never breaking, “That’s why everyone here hates you.” She nudged my arm playfully.

By this time, we were all being directed to various sections of the room. Meto on the drums was set up near the stage, Mia and all of his wires were placed by one of the lower-leveled inlets surrounding a pole, and Koichi was directed to a chaise longue in front of decorative wallpaper. Tsuzuku, my new coworker, however, was nowhere to be seen. The other extras were ushered to fill spaces that the camera would capture, and I found myself standing alone for a moment. I glanced around in anticipation.

I jumped a bit when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and was stunned to silence to see the singer himself, pointing to one of the private, tiny rooms with open curtains.

“We’re this way,” he said, urging me to follow. All of my confidence drained away in his presence, and I was at a loss for words. This was going to be more difficult than I thought. A staff member soon walked with us, helping to ease my anxiety just a little. I stared as he sat down on an extravagant upholstered throne and crossed his legs with nonchalance. The staff member began running through directions and clarifying with Tsuzuku the images that he wanted to portray. My eyes glazed over listening to them, but my trance was broken when Tsuzuku turned his attention to me and beckoned me closer. 

“What was your name again?” he asked with guile. 

“Jane…” was all I could manage in response without my voice trembling. 

“Mmm… Well, Jane, I’m Tsuzuku. Looks like we’ll be working together for a little while,” he said, eyeing me thoughtfully. All sorts of butterflies squirmed from inside my stomach with that look. I suddenly felt very exposed, but I was determined not to let it show. 

“And it’s an honor to work with you, Mr. Tsuzuku,” I replied with a flirty smile. 

“Even in such close proximity?” he said with a laugh. “Also, if you want to get formal, you should call me master instead of 'mister'” He winked at me playfully, now holding a leash that I was to wear for the video. I fought back a blush and gave a soft laugh in response, slightly rolling my eyes. At least he was making light of the situation. He wiggled his finger in a “come hither” motion, never breaking eye contact with me. I stepped forward hesitantly as he reached up to hook the leash to the ring of my collar. 

“Hey, no need to be shy. We’re about to get really close really soon,” he said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! We sense some tension in this chapter huhuhu~ Hope you enjoy!

I was first placed at Tsuzuku’s feet as he gripped my leash, a loyal pet at his throne. I had my legs pulled to the side, sitting up and glancing down to my left as directed. As we ran through the motions, he reached over and playfully patted my head. I turned to look up at him, but he was staring straight ahead. He was definitely a strange one, but his playfulness helped to make the situation laughable and a lot less awkward. 

I felt relaxed, until of course the time arrived for the serious content to be rehearsed. I was given the simple direction to act sexy, and before I knew it, I was being yanked up by my leash to meet the most penetrating gaze on earth if there ever was one. He was utterly predatory, far more imposing than the vibe of flirty detachment that I had received from him before. He had me positioned between his knees, and it was then that I realized just how sexy he was; black faded jeans hugged his hips just perfectly, a lovely ‘v’ tauntingly visible above his belt. Tattoos complemented pale skin under his netted shirt, and a black leather blazer hung open just enough to reveal pierced nipples- hard under the netting that clung to his body. His lips were full and beautifully shaped, stained a mute red that stood out against his skin. His eyes were dark and lustful, even behind large green circle lenses that were expertly enhanced by eye makeup. Dark, perfectly styled hair framed his androgynous face. He seemed surreal, too perfect to be within my reach. 

My trance was broken when he slowly tugged on the leash and leaned his face closer to mine. Thank god this was only a brief rehearsal; my heartbeat was probably visible at that point. 

“That’s it, keep looking at me the way you were. And when I pull you up, I want your hands on me like you need sex to survive and I’m the last man on earth. But slowly, and maybe not with as much vulgarity as you and I would like,” he said with a smirk, “When we start recording, you’ll feel the music,” he gently gripped my hair to angle my ear toward his lips. “Feel me the way you feel the music,” he whispered sensually, personally. His words sent a chill through my body, stopping my heart. “And don’t be shy,” he murmured, lazily tapping my cheek with his forefinger and looking straight ahead, somewhere off in the distance. He was detached again, and the personal moment was gone; it was almost upsetting, but it made my job much easier as I regained focus. 

I was soon in Tsuzuku’s lap, my legs dangling over the velvety arm of the throne. He continued to stare straight ahead, as he would have to for the video, but managed to coach me all the while- telling me when to do what. He had me positioned so that one leg was angled up and my heel was resting on the arm of the chair. The staff member had been working away on his tablet, but he soon walked away, going to check on other things as we rehearsed. I suddenly felt more nervous than before; we were alone and hidden behind the curtain of the room, and it felt frighteningly intimate. 

He tried to find the best resting position for his hand on my leg, which resulted in quite a bit of feeling. After deciding that my ankle or knee wouldn’t suffice, his hand began to wander to skin uncovered by my stockings. I openly shuddered when I felt his black fingernails lightly drag along my inner thigh.

“Looks like we’ll be finding all of each other’s weaknesses over the next few days, hm?” he murmured teasingly. “Of course it does only add to the footage if we’re actually turning each other on,” he whispered as I took my cue to start doing something. 

“I guess it does,” I replied. My voice was breathy, indicating my exposed nerves. I had to keep reminding myself that this was work, I was getting paid, and I had to be proficient. “I’m just not used to getting acquainted with new people this way,” I laughed. 

“Hmm, well this is one way to build a friendship- close and personal from the start, right?” he lightly squeezed my thigh, filling me with a desire that typically wouldn't be appropriate at work.

I was nervous, but I couldn’t resist the urge to take him in, to feel him. I avoided eye contact as I let my hand slither down his torso, tracing his tattoos and moving my body against his own. I could feel him watching me as I touched him, but I refused to meet his eyes. I could sense his stare growing more intense, almost in frustration as my fingers continued to roam around his taut skin. He sucked in a sharp breath when I began to trace the skin just inside of the waistline of his jeans, and I felt him yank my leash with more force this time; I had no choice but to look into his eyes now. 

“Open your mouth,” he commanded, keeping my face angled up toward him. I did as I was told, shivering at the touch of his cold hand sneaking up my back and around my neck to support me. Two of his fingers made their way into my mouth; I was stunned at first, but I took the hint and lightly sucked. The primal look on his face was back again, but I could only catch a glimpse before he removed his fingers and snatched my hair back, exposing my neck and chest. I shuddered under the pressure of his two wet fingers sliding down my neck and over the soft flesh of my chest. I clawed gently at his shoulders in response, earning a satisfied smirk from him in return. 

“That definitely goes in the video. We’re pretty hot, you know that?” when he spoke, I noticed that his tongue was split. Yes, he was definitely hot. 

At that point, people had returned with cameras and it was show time. I reluctantly left Tsuzuku’s lap to return to my spot at his feet. The music began, and everything else was quiet. A serious air settled throughout the building; I could sense it even though I couldn’t see into the rest of the club through the velvety curtains of the private room. The opening theme was sultry and dark, unfamiliar yet so inviting. I had never heard the song before; it was clearly a new single that had yet to be released, and I felt special having an inside job. My smugness drained away as the music wound its way through me, the lyrics and despairing vocals giving me deep, arousing chills. It seemed surreal to hear the voice and tortured poetry of the man whose lap I had just been sitting in, whose feet I sat at in that moment. 

I felt the tug on my collar that urged me upward, and we continued as rehearsed. We hadn’t been given too much time to get our act together, so we reached a point where we both improvised. I found myself closer to his face, letting my fingers ghost over his cheek and jawline. 

Tsuzuku’s tightening grip on my back let me know that he approved, so I inched my way closer, pressing up against his torso as I did so. I landed a soft kiss on his collar bone, taking care not to turn away from the camera for very long. Another kiss on his neck seemed to please him, and I felt triumphant for finding a small weak point of his, even if it was subtle. 

Catching a glimpse of his Marilyn Manson tattoo, I made the bold decision to follow the spiral of the heart with my tongue, slowly and sensually. Pressing against his lap, I felt him twitch underneath me- hardening. It did not show on his face as he mouthed the words of the song, but I could feel him, and it sent a shock of arousal through my own body. I continued to move against him, shivering at the touch of his hand squeezing my side.

Damn, he was gorgeous. But very intimidating. An instrumental break led him into bending me backwards over the chair by my chain, choking me the slightest bit then relaxing his grip. I could not see him, which only added to my anticipation. The music was sexy, the whole situation was sexy, and I found myself wondering how I would casually walk away when it was over. My thoughts lost all coherence at the feeling of Tsuzuku dragging a nail between my breasts and down my stomach, pulling me up just in time to watch his tongue glide over the cold chain of my leash, all the way to my collar. His tongue found my neck as the song drew to a conclusion, and I lightly dragged my nails down his chest as my eyes fluttered shut. The sight must have been beautiful; we received claps for our performance from the few people in the room, and one woman was playfully fanning herself. 

“That should be a wrap for today,” one man behind a camera said, “We’re all going to eat, and you’re welcome to join us. But I’m sure we all know what you two will be doing after this…” the cameraman hinted. And I had controlled my blush so well until that point. The workers must have been on friendly enough terms with the band to joke around like that; it hadn’t been that way for the other videos I’d been in. 

“Yeah, we’re going to go get coffee,” the vocalist remarked with a hint of sarcasm. What? Was he joking? Was that a euphemism? What would we actually be doing? I had every intention of calling a taxi and heading back to my shitty apartment to wallow in self-pity as usual. Was he actually considering associating with me outside of the set? People began to scatter, leaving us alone again. 

“Sorry about my…issue,” he snickered, clearly not sorry at all. “I just didn’t expect the girl they picked to be so cute…and so skilled,” he complimented with a sly smile, referring to his ‘issue’ again. I could feel myself reducing to a neurotic mess under his stare, and I had no idea what to say. 

“You’re still so shy, even after getting me all worked up like you did. I think that’s sweet, but we should probably get to know each other a little more, don’t you think?” he paused for a moment, in thought, “Maybe that’s not the best idea, now that I think about it, but I want to anyway. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

His words left my head swirling with dizzying questions. Even if I was just another girl in his bed, it could be fun, right? Or was he actually going to try and get to know me, simply on business terms? I had no idea what the night would bring, but I followed him anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! Sorry it's been a while; my studies have been slowly killing me. This chapter is pretty long and fluffy, but good stuff is on its way. I promise! But for now, enjoy some fluff.

Tsuzuku walked with me to retrieve my clothes, and when I returned, I saw that he had slipped into a loose gray sweater himself. I felt much more comfortable around him while we were both fully clothed. Maybe the night wouldn’t be so difficult after all. Maybe it would be good for me to socialize instead of going “home” and staring at the stained walls until I forced myself into slumber. 

“I still can't believe they failed to mention how adorable you are,” he commented, booping my nose in the process. I lightly swatted at his hand, snickering in a quiet fit of flattered embarrassment. I could feel his eyes lingering on me for a moment before we started moving again.

“There’s usually not this much commotion with music videos,” Tsuzuku began as we walked with haste, “It’s a bit crowded with so many other people in this video. I definitely need to get out of here,” he said, a bit disgusted as he dodged a man rolling a cart in our path. 

“You’re not much of a people person, are you?” I wondered out loud, “I’m really not either. People are… nerve-racking.” I mumbled more to myself than to him. I took a deep breath when we made it outside without being trampled.

“Yet you signed up to be in a music video, where thousands of people will see you?” he laughed as I followed him through the dark. The occasional street light illuminated our breath in the cold. 

“And you’re in a band, performing live, working with managers and staff members and dealing with fans?” I replied, shaking my head with laughter. Saying such a thing out loud made me realize that I was, in fact, having a casual stroll with a rock star. It felt surreal, but even more real at the same time. Perhaps I hadn’t expected him to feel so much like a person. 

“It’s something you just get used to,” he said, stopping in front of a discreet, gray car. I hadn’t even realized that we’d reached a parking lot about a block away from the set. Was this his car? It wasn’t what I had expected, but what exactly had I been expecting? Something flashy? My question was answered as he opened the passenger’s door for me, politely motioning with a sarcastic smile. 

“In you go,” he chimed with a smile. He placed his hand on my back as I climbed in, a simple gesture that somehow made my heart flutter once again.

“In you go? Sounds like you’re putting me away in a cage for the night,” I said with a feigned pout, deciding to mask how easily affected I was by his touch.

“Is that the sort of thing you’re into? We could arrange that,” he said with a wink as he shut my door. I rolled my eyes involuntarily, smiling to myself at how easy it was to banter with him. 

Tsuzuku started the engine, a gentle thrumming filling the silence between us. No music played. Only the gentle crunching of pavement beneath tires and the white-noise of the heater separated our thoughts from one another. The awkwardness was almost tangible.

“So…” I began, taking initiative in breaking the uncomfortable silence, “Where exactly are we off to?” Tsuzuku raised an eyebrow at me in response, offering a thoughtful half-smile.

“You sound scared,” he commented with nonchalance, “Do I frighten you?” His voice was coated with amusement, but also with genuine curiosity. 

“No. I mean not really. I’m just a bit… nervous? I guess I just feel like today hasn’t even been real,” I explained, laughing gently so as not to give the wrong idea. Today really had felt surreal, as though it had been both the longest and shortest day I’d experienced as of late. 

“Hmm, I think I can say the same. It’s not every day that someone so intriguing just willingly crawls into my lap.”

“Oh stop!” I covered my face, earning a mischievous grin in my direction. “You never answered my question!” 

“We’ll be there in a few minutes. I’m not taking you anywhere dangerous. I promise.” He seemed amused, but also lost in thought. After winding through several branching roads, he had pulled into a parking space on a well-lit street that seemed busy but quiet at the same time. I rarely made my way to this side of town, only ever heading straight from the slums to the skyscrapers for photo shoots. This place seemed to be a safer medium, less dangerous and more accommodating than home or work. Cold, refreshing air welcomed me when we got out of the car, and the air smelled much cleaner than it would have at home. 

I could feel Tsuzuku standing behind me while I stared down the street, analyzing my surroundings. I could feel his expectant aura. He was so full of feelings, it seemed. He was always feeling something, and always feeling it intensely. Much to my surprise, I felt cold fingers interlock with my own.

“It’s this way,” he urged, tugging me along with a smile. He seemed to be studying my expressions, sizing up my reactions- just as I was to him. We were both overly cautious, clearly both victims of being unobservant for too long. We both knew that bad things could happen if you failed to study people closely. 

As we trailed along with my hand in his, I was reminded of a scene I’d experienced in the past, and I was confronted with a pang of sadness. Once before, I had been tugged along a neon-lit street, hand-in-hand with a mysterious musician whom I’d only known for a day. And here I was again, mesmerized and willingly following. I had been too open, too vulnerable. I made a mental note to be careful this time, if my time with Tsuzuku was to amount to anything at all, that was.

After strolling a short distance down the street, Tsuzuku slowed in front of a modest café in between a laundromat and a nail salon. His fingers let go of mine to open the café door, and I scurried in to escape the numbing cold. The strong scent of coffee instantly relaxed me, and I peered around to see only a few other sleepy customers- simply minding their own business behind laptops and magazines. A gentle, but unexpected whisper against my hair made me jump.

“Do you like coffee?” his simple words tickled my ear. Only someone like Tsuzuku could make a normal question sound sexy. I gave a quick nod in response. “Then I’ll order for you. I come here a lot when I’m hungover and still have to go to work, and I honestly wouldn’t trust a lot of the other stuff on the menu.”

“Okay,” I replied with a mildly concerned laugh, “I trust you.”

“Trust? Already? I feel accomplished,” Tsuzuku grinned and walked up to place our order before I could offer a smartass comment in return. 

He was at my side again within a few moments, and he glanced at me strangely while we waited for our coffee.

“You know, I feel like I’ve seen you before. I don’t think we’ve ever met, but I know I’ve seen you somewhere,” he commented, eyeing me suspiciously. I felt exposed under his scrutiny, and I was almost certain he had seen me before, just not in person; he had undoubtedly seen me in my first two music videos.

“Well…” my voice came out bashful, “Let’s just say that this isn’t the first music video I’ve ever been in.” He stared at me through squinted eyes, trying to put my face to a song. I made eye contact with him, a shy smile playing at my lips. Meeting his eyes was such a difficult feat. He was too beautiful. Although we had changed clothes, we were both still in full makeup, and we surely stood out against the dull, eleven p.m. café-goers. A gradual, knowing smirk soon grew on the singer’s lips.

“That new band, right? Today isn’t the first time I’ve seen you in fancy lingerie, is it?” I could tell by his teasing tone that I would never live this down. 

“I guess it’s not,” I admitted in defeat. Luckily, our order was ready. I was hoping it would distract from the situation, but it did no such thing. Sitting down, Tsuzuku seemed all too interested.

“So, if you were able to act all sex-crazed in these other videos, why were you so nervous today?”

“I wasn’t… ‘sex-crazed,’ I just have bad luck getting decent roles,” I huffed. “Plus I was dating the guitarist at the time, which is pretty much the only reason I was in the videos anyway,” I mumbled, stirring the hot drink in front of me and watching the steam rise from its surface. I really did have the worst luck in these videos- dominatrix, cheap stripper, and now a submissive lap-cat. How classy. 

“May I ask what happened? I mean with the guitarist. You probably had to be really close to the band, associating with them like that and all. I mean if you don’t wanna talk about it…”

“I walked in on him screwing someone else in our bed. So I just walked out and never showed back,” I explained bluntly, still stirring my coffee out of nervous habit. Tsuzuku made a disgusted face, bordering confused. 

“So this douche had you, the wonderful girl that you are, and he still felt the need to have his way with a desperate groupie? Sounds like a pig. You don’t deserve that.”

“Tsuzuku…” I began, almost warningly, “I’m no goddess. And I probably did deserve it for being too trusting. I learned my lesson.”

“I like the way you say my name,” he said, more seriously now. “There’s nothing wrong with being trusting. You just have to trust the right people.”

“So… are you this smooth with all the ladies? Turning them to butter with your words?” His persisting compliments made me wonder what he was after, if this was leading to a one-night-stand or if he truly wanted us to learn more about each other; he was impossible to read. I felt a tinge of regret when he appeared mildly hurt, but I found myself being absorbed into his alluring nature. I was curious to know if his flirtation was only a game.

“Actually, no. Crazed fangirls aren’t my thing. And most other women aren’t willing to put up with me for very long, or they’re afraid of me. So, no. I’m actually shocked that you agreed to going anywhere with me outside the set.” He was straightforward. I liked that. But somehow, I was in disbelief that someone so charming had trouble with relationships.

“Why are you surprised? I practically clung to you like a lost dog. I typically don't leave with strangers, but I don't know, something about you just made me want to leave my comfort zone." I offered my honesty in return for his, maintaining a serious eye-contact. Without a word, he reached over and touched my hand, gently lacing his fingers with mine.

“Are you even real?” he asked, making me laugh and turn my head in embarrassment. 

“Says you… I’m the one who should be asking that question. I’m currently having coffee with perhaps the most talented and creative man around.” 

“Oh? Is this a flattery contest? Because this might end up in some heated off-set rehearsal if you keep talking like that,” he threatened, his thumb now sensually tracing my palm. 

We continued chatting until we received pointed glares from the employees, who were clearly ready to close up. We had only been there for an hour, and we were both reluctant to address the fact that we would end up having to leave each other so soon. 

 

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” I said, getting into the car.

“I just had a little date with a model; I think it’s a big deal,” Tsuzuku argued. He had been stunned to find out that I did photo shoots here and there and hadn’t told him right off.

“I literally try on clothes and smile at a camera. It’s not that impressive,” I refuted.

“Whatever you say. I still think it’s awesome,” he said, starting the car. “Hey… This may be a weird question, so I understand if you’re not up for it, but would you want to stay at my place tonight? I have a guest bedroom, and I just thought it would be easier for us to go to the set together in the morning instead of you having to take a taxi. Plus I figured we could stay up and gossip for a while longer,” his tone was playful, but it was also hiding a tiny fear of rejection.

Well he was certainly right; it was definitely a weird question considering we’d only known each other for a day, but he also had some valid points. Being honest with myself, I'd imagined I would have ended up in his bed rather than having conversations over coffee. Would this make much of a difference? “That’s actually a pretty good idea… I mean I wouldn’t want to impose-“

“I think we both know you won’t be imposing on me,” he said before I could try and change my mind. “Do you want to stop by your place and grab anything first?” 

“Umm… No, it’s okay. I live kind of far away,” I really just didn’t want him to see my failure of a living situation. An apartment above a run-down soup kitchen wasn’t exactly worthy of showing off. “I have a change of clothes anyway.”

“How far away?” he raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious of my tone. In defeat, I explained my situation and watched his face darken. “Isn’t it pretty dangerous over there? Drugs, prostitution, drive-by shootings?”

“Yeah, but I get by. It’s all I can afford. I told you my modeling career wasn’t that impressive. I work in the kitchen downstairs in between whatever jobs I can get. Don’t ever eat at that place, by the way. You don’t wanna know what goes on back there.” 

I didn’t mention how I’d been robbed by a scam artist, how I’d been starving at one point, or how many times I considered killing myself since I’d been here. 

“I just don’t like the idea of you being exposed to all of that,” he frowned, driving calmly, deep in thought. He spoke as if I wasn’t already bitter from my surroundings and all that had happened to me. We really did have a lot to learn about each other.

Eventually, we reached a well-to-do-looking building which I assumed to be his apartment complex. The air was crisp and nipping, more so than earlier that night, and I walked a little closer to Tsuzuku in hopes of stealing some of his warmth. Once in the elevator, I was abruptly pulled into his arms. I was stunned, but I had no intention of objecting. 

“You’re so cold,” he whispered, hugging me tightly. With my body pressed firmly against his, feeling him breathe, I suddenly felt as though this was something I could get used to. I gave a quick sigh, melting into him. My eyes fluttered shut with the slow and gentle circling motion of his hand on my back. Much to my dismay, the elevator stopped. Soundlessly, Tsuzuku took my hand and led me to his apartment.

Before I could hardly step in, Tsuzuku had locked the front door with haste and pinned me against it. A deep pounding in my chest rendered my knees weak at the sight of him, our eyes locked in a sultry understanding. I shuddered, breathless, imagining the scene that was bound to unfold.  


His face inched closer to mine, and I instinctively angled my face toward him. Our lips lingered dangerously close, when he stopped and whispered words that took a moment for me to comprehend.

“Maybe…” he sighed, looking down, “Maybe we should keep this as professional as we can, just until we’re done recording the video.” He looked as disappointed as I was. I leaned my head back against the door, a little let down, but also a little relieved.

“You’re probably right,” I admitted, regaining my composure. I had been so ready to give in to him, but perhaps a little self-control would function as a good thing. I felt as though something could be growing between us, and I didn’t want it to spoil; he probably felt the same. “Professional.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! I've been trying to update on Sundays, but finals week is upon us, and the holidays are nearing. This chapter is cute and fluffy, but the next chapter will start getting serious, so stay tuned! I will do my best to update soon. Enjoy!

My body felt heavy when I was wakened by the sensation of being poked on the cheek. I was too cozy to wake up; my body was too heavy to move. I could feel my eyelids fighting me as I attempted to open them, squinting at the light of morning. Where was I? Stretching and yawning, my arm made contact with another arm- one that frighteningly was not mine- and I jumped. I was no longer struggling to keep my eyes open at that point. A warm laugh greeted me when I sat up, startled and confused.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Tsuzuku’s smile was a pleasant one to wake up to, even if I hadn’t anticipated it. 

“What time is it?” I mumbled, almost undiscernibly. It was a habitual question in my drowsy state, but I soon realized that more important questions were at hand. For one, I was wearing a large sweater that was not mine, and I remembered practically nothing from the night before. That one fact led to more questions than I probably wanted answered. Also, Tsuzuku and I were in the same bed. Granted, he was fully dressed and not under the covers with me, but questions still remained.

“Umm… Did…” were the only words I could manage, glancing back and forth between Tsuzuku and the sweater that was obviously his. My heart pounded as he leaned in close to me, daringly close to my face. Maintaining eye contact, he pushed my hair behind my ear.

“If we did anything last night,” he whispered wetly against my exposed ear, “you’d sure as hell remember it.”

I swallowed hard at his words, attempting to control my heart rate as well as the shock of arousal that was now stirring in my body. His lips were still against my ear, and I could feel the gentle pattern of his breathing. His closeness was driving me mad.

“Then…” I cleared my throat in hopes of sounding less physically affected, “Then what did happen?”

“You, my darling, don’t handle alcohol very well. That’s what happened.” Well shit, that explained things. I really didn’t handle alcohol well, but sometimes, I felt the urge to purposefully make myself forget- which must have been what I did last night. 

“Oh… I didn’t say or do anything stupid, did I? Would you tell me if I did? And why am I wearing your shirt?” I was cringing, waiting for some horror story to unfold.

“Well, I offered you a drink, figuring we both needed one at that point, and we chatted for a while. Then, you got a bit drowsy and fell asleep on me," he smiled as I cringed at his words. "I fell asleep for a while myself, actually. I woke us up and figured sleeping in skinny jeans wouldn’t be very comfortable for you, so I gave you something to sleep in. And when I did, you tried to kiss me again. But I would call it cute rather than stupid. I may have been the stupid one for holding out,” his gaze was intense as he spoke. What did he mean by ‘again?’ Had I… Suddenly everything came back- the tension between us as we walked into the apartment, almost making contact, and deciding that keeping things ‘professional’ was for the best. Nothing about this situation was professional, though. Something else had to be up. No wonder I accepted the drink when he offered me one. I suddenly felt the urge for another drink to wash all of this information down.

“I’m…sorry about that,” I said, trying to cover my blush by turning to the side, “I didn’t mean t-“ I felt a chilly hand turn my face upward, and I was suddenly hushed in the gentlest way. His lips were full and cool to the touch, forming softly against my own. My eyelids involuntarily fluttered shut when I realized what was happening; my heart fluttered as well, savoring Tsuzuku’s closeness. An ache in my chest was omnipresent as he slowly pulled away. I wanted more of him. It was amazing really, how such a chaste kiss could leave my body weak. 

“Don’t apologize,” he said to me in my still-gauzy state, seeming just as breath-taken as I was. “I can control myself better now. If I had tried that last night, I would’ve done things I shouldn’t have. You left me in quite a mood yesterday.” He was smirking now, his gaze searing as though he were plotting something. 

Once again taken by surprise, he lurched forward, expertly pinning me back down to the bed from my sitting position. His face was mere centimeters from my own, and I was overly aware of the commanding grip his hands had assumed around my wrists.

“Also, a little tension between us couldn’t hurt the video.” He was radiating heat, exhaling sensuality. How the hell did he do it? “I take my work seriously, even to the point of torturing myself,” he murmured, releasing his grip on my wrists and tracing my palms as he sat up straight again. There was something so intriguing about his demeanor, how he could fluctuate between intimidating, sultry, and sweet all within a matter of seconds. 

“Even to the point of torturing others?” I decided to try him, to let him know that I wanted him, to vocalize it and taste the way the words sounded on my lips. 

“It’ll pay off in the end,” he replied with a bratty smile on his face. He stood up, and I inched forward to sit on the edge of the bed, stretching and shivering at the chill of having left the blankets. “The shower’s this way,” Tsuzuku beckoned in a teasing manner. I was cold and groggy, and I’d slept better last night than I had in a very long time. I just wanted to curl back up into bed- maybe with a certain pair of arms wrapped around me- but there was work still to be done. I sighed, grabbing my bag and following him. 

He led me into his bedroom, which was spacious and monochromatic, a dark gray saturating the walls and creating a soft, inviting atmosphere. The bathroom was much the same and rather beautiful. The countertop around the sink matched the shower walls, made of a dark slate; the lighting was dim and relaxing. Tsuzuku snatched a towel out of a cabinet, hanging it out for me and turning the water on within the same movement. He spun around to face me, eyeing me conspicuously, and folded his arms with pursed lips. 

“What…?” I ventured suspiciously. Something seemed strange, almost teasing in the way he looked at me. 

“I don’t know, really. I just suddenly feel like one of us is forgetting something. Oh well,” he shrugged, sauntering past me and shutting the door behind him. Well that was weird. I decided to ignore the situation as I showered, reveling in the sensation of being engulfed by hot water. I didn’t want to leave the warmth of the massaging stream on my skin; I didn’t want to face the cold. Motivated solely by the thought of going to the set to sprawl out in Tsuzuku’s lap again, I turned the water off and grabbed my towel, drying myself before the chill could reach me. 

Digging through my bag, I encountered an issue. I knew for a fact that I’d packed an entire extra change of clothes before I left yesterday, just in case (it was sometimes difficult to gauge the difference between my instinct and my paranoia). I managed to retrieve from my bag a black shirt, more jeans, a tank top, more socks for heaven’s sake, but no panties. What the actual hell? I knew I had packed them. They were black and-....suddenly Tsuzuku’s most recent words lingered in my mind, and I could feel my eyes narrowing in suspicion. I could almost sense him, waiting in anticipation since the water stopped for me to figure out what was happening.

I crept toward the door, unsure of what I would encounter. Would he even be there? Was he really messing with me, or was I actually insane? Regardless, I tightened my grip around the doorknob and twisted, slowly peering out of the crack. As I expected, I saw a smug Tsuzuku, laying on his bed- propped up on his elbow and facing the bathroom door. His grin widened in time with the growing gap in the bathroom door, and I felt the urge to smack him- maybe in the fun way, maybe not. Without a word, a piece of black lace was flung from Tsuzuku’s fingers in a slingshot fashion, only landing a very short distance from the edge of his bed.

“I guess one of us did forget something. Are you coming to get it, or are you just going to stand there freezing in that towel all day?” he was devious. 

“You’re such a pervert,” I grumbled, edging forward like a timid woodland creature, more bark than bite. “Can’t you just toss them to me? You had your laugh.”

“Pervert? Me? As if you’re any better,” his gaze was searing, branding me with anticipation, “And where’s the fun in just giving in? Come and get what’s yours,” he purred, sitting up on the edge of the bed, just in front of my misplaced item. 

His words were dripping with subterfuge and double-meanings, tempting me more than I cared to admit, and I found myself creeping forward further still. I was so close, and as I knelt down to snatch the fabric and run, he caught me by surprise. His slender finger was hooked around the top of my towel, right where it met my chest, pulling me closer to him. His other hand formed a gentle clasp around my jaw, angling my face toward his own. Pulling me forward aggressively, our lips collided, locking forcefully in pent-up passion. Without a break in the kiss, he urged me upward, his hand massaging against my lower back to lift me up and press my body as close to his as physically possible. His fingers curled, digging into my back through the towel, making me moan against his lips and tighten my grip on his shoulders. His split tongue slid into my mouth, accelerating my heart rate tenfold as the hand that was around my jaw moved up to grip my wet hair, slightly tugging. 

It was the most intense interaction I’d ever experienced. Sure, I’d engaged in plenty of hot kisses and spontaneous sexual acts of passion, but this felt different. Every touch was electrically charged, and I shuddered. I wanted nothing more than to push him down against his bed and give him all I had. I wanted to show him how he made me feel, but he pulled away- gently, hotly, letting his fingers whisper down my back. Our eye contact was volatile, cooling off as we indulged in a series of shorter, gentler kisses. I was still breathless, waiting for more, but Tsuzuku sighed.

“Go get dressed. We don’t want to be late,” he murmured. His voice was quiet and vulnerable, on a wavelength that I hadn’t quite experienced from him before. It would have seemed sullen if it hadn’t been paired with a soft smile. I sighed, lifting myself up with shaky limbs. I reached down to grab the object of thievery, the black lace that had started it all. When I did, Tsuzuku smacked my ass. I clicked my tongue, turning to glare at him. I tried to maintain an angry face, but my eyes undoubtedly said ‘give me more.’

“Go on,” he laughed. I rolled my eyes, cracking a smile myself. Maybe I could get dressed and suppress what all had just happened.

 

There was silence in the car again, but this time it was more comfortable. Even so, I had the irresistible urge to break it.

“So what the hell made you steal my underwear?” I spat, angry and amused at the same time. 

“Well, your bag was laying there open, they were sitting there, and I figured it would be fun. I just thought it’d be interesting to see how long it'd take you to realize you couldn’t get dressed, to see how you’d react. I wondered if you’d guess it was me, or if you’d think you were crazy. Call it a social experiment,” he snickered, “Plus I kind of wanted an excuse to see you walk out in a towel.”

“You’re evil, you know that?” He simply chuckled in response. “So, you had all of that planned?” I didn’t need to phrase the question any differently for him to understand exactly what I meant. 

“I actually planned on them landing much closer to you. But well, shit happens. So no, not all of that was planned. That was just me having less self-control than I thought I did.” He looked deep in thought, which made my pulse quicken. What was he thinking about? The look soon disappeared as he spoke again. “So… sexy lace, hm? Planning on getting it on with me all along?” there was still something strange in his voice.

“No! What’s wrong with feeling pretty under my clothes?!” I whined, “I didn’t even know I’d actually be working with you. I thought I was just going to be another extra, or have little cameos at the most. I didn’t even know what the video was going to be like.”

“Wait, no one told you?” Tsuzuku burst into laughter. “I can only imagine how you must’ve felt when they handed you your costume.” His laughter was beautiful; it seemed rare, for him to laugh so genuinely, and wow it was beautiful. I giggled, smiling brightly at how cute he was. 

“I guess I just missed the memo. I didn’t go looking for the part; they sent me a letter asking if I’d work with them again. And I saw the big name I’d be working with, so I jumped at the chance to get my face out there. And then I got some weird looks when we all figured out I’d be working so…intimately with you,” I reflected. It didn’t seem like all of this had happened just yesterday. Time had slowed incredibly since I met Tsuzuku, but in the best possible way.

“And here I was, thinking you knew what was going on the whole time,” he said, his smile was sly, almost relieved in a strange way. 

“Nope. I guess I just got lucky.”

“Me too,” he said, looking over at me with a gentle smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update! The holidays have been a bit crazy. Since I haven't updated in over a month, this chapter is basically two chapters combined into one- mainly because it all flowed together so easily. Without further adieu, please enjoy this little rollercoaster of a chapter!

The day progressed slowly, touching up on some scenes and shooting from camera-friendlier angles. Tsuzuku and I only re-shot a few scenes, but the tension was almost unbearable- far more intense than the day before. During a break, I attempted to ease away from the heat burning between us by making conversation.

“Hey…” I began, staring into distant traffic, “Your lyrics are really beautiful, really dark. You write them all yourself, don’t you?” He raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting my sudden curiosity.

“Yeah… I usually write about my experiences. Any reason you’re curious? Do you write?” he asked, putting out his cigarette on the cement. The air was frosty, but fresh air had been almost vital at that point. It was still morning, but it felt like we’d been there for an eternity- or at least longer than a few hours. 

“Sometimes. Only when inspiration strikes. Usually when I’m pissed about something. I’ve been writing more since I got here- at least more meaningful stuff, anyway.”

“So… what’s your deal?” he asked, looking at me curiously, “Why did you end up here? You didn’t have plans before this?”

“I actually almost went to college. I was going to be a music major. Go figure. Little did I know I’d end up in music videos instead,” I mumbled, thinking about how quickly perfect plans could be uprooted, crumpled, and tossed away by the beast named life.

“I didn’t know you were into music,” he replied with interest, “Were you planning on joining a band, singing, what?”

“Actually, I was going to teach music class at an elementary school,” I said with slight embarrassment. I’d had such a proper lifestyle planned for myself, never imagining I’d be sitting outside of a sex club in lingerie and a rock star’s jacket. I looked up at him and could tell that he was suppressing laughter.

“That’s actually pretty lame coming from you,” he said, laughing and nudging me playfully.

“I know it is!” I grumbled with feigned defense, “I was a completely different person then. Uptight, even. I used to see things a lot differently. I had my life planned out to a tee, but I decided to be young and stupid and follow my shithead of an ex to another country instead. I guess it turned out to be a better decision than I thought, though," I said, nudging him back with my elbow. He smiled at me, but there was something darker playing over his expression. I’d seen the same look earlier and brushed it off, but now it was starting to worry me.

“So what about you? Were you always planning on being a musician?” I asked him, hoping to steer the conversation away from the boring, picture perfect life I led before.

“I was going to be a beautician,” he said nonchalantly. Well that took me by surprise.

“Really? That’s kind of unexpected. What changed your mind?”

“It wasn’t what I wanted. I knew I wanted to start a band, and that I wouldn’t be happy if I didn’t,” he replied. It was a good answer. A much better answer than I could ever give when people asked me similar questions. Was I happy before? Was I happy now? Is that subconsciously why I ran away?

“We should get back to work. They probably think we’re fucking in some closet right now,” he changed the subject with a smirk. Tsuzuku’s words sent a shiver trickling through my body. What he said was probably true- the tension between us hadn’t gone unnoticed by anyone around us- but the simple thought of sneaking off with him… I found myself fantasizing. Shaking my head to myself, I followed him back into the building. 

The air inside was warm and filled with muffled conversations. I could hear Mia quietly playing on his unplugged guitar, probably out of boredom. The day seemed to be going slowly for everyone else too. I shrugged out of Tsuzuku’s jacket (although part of me didn’t want to) and handed it back, taking a seat next to him to watch everyone else at work. He draped his arm over my shoulders as I situated myself, and I felt content. The atmosphere was cozy (even despite the fact that people typically received lap-dances right where we were sitting), and I tried to push away the thought that I could get used to something like this. I couldn’t allow myself to get used to it, though; I’d probably never see Tsuzuku again after today. The problem I faced was whether or not I wanted to detach myself from him or make the most of what remaining time I could spend with him. I leaned my head back and sighed, staring at the ceiling and catching sight of a few mischievous cobwebs. I could feel his inquisitive gaze before he even opened his mouth. 

“Everything alright?” his words were just above a whisper. It was the type of voice that would make everything alright, even if it wasn’t. 

“I’m just thinking,” I replied. It was a simple answer with a world of meaning. He clicked his tongue in understanding.

“I’ve been thinking a lot today, too. Thinking is dangerous for people like us, isn’t it?” he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling with me. I wondered what he was thinking about. A swish of pink hair near my face pulled me out of my web of thoughts.

“Your turn!” Koichi said, gently flicking Tsuzuku’s nose. I tensed up, remembering that I’d hardly met the other band members. I’d warmed up to Tsuzuku easily, but trying to calm my nerves around the others would be a process in itself. It would be easier if Tsuzuku was with me, but his photo session awaited him- and something told me Koichi wouldn’t let me sit here alone.

“Time for me to go smile pretty for the camera,” Tsuzuku told me, ruffling my hair. 

“Hey! My hair looked nice for once!” I shouted at him as he walked away with a grin. I smoothed my hair back into place in annoyance, ever aware of the bassist who had plopped down next to me on the cushioned bench. 

“Your name is Jane, right? I’m Koichi” he asked with a friendly smile. I was shocked that he knew my name. Maybe talking to him wouldn’t be so difficult. 

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you,” I began politely, “I really like your outfit, by the way. Pink is my favorite color.”

“Thank you!” he replied, enthusiastically stretching out his arms to show off his jacket and matching nails. “I like your outfit too,” he said jokingly, suppressing laughter. 

“Very funny,” I said sarcastically, but still laughing because I’d managed to forget how scantily I was dressed. “I honestly had no idea I’d be cast like this when I signed up,” I admitted. 

“But you’ve done it before,” Koichi pursed his lips, and his face was unsure. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how he knew such information. “I maybe, sorta stalked you on the internet last night. But only because I saw how well you and Tsuzuku were getting along! So, are you two an item yet?” his eyes were hungry for information, and it was kind of adorable. 

“I mean, I’m just an extra, and we just met yesterday. And it’s probably only the circumstances we’re working under that has him seeming interested in me at all. I wouldn’t call us an item; I guess we just get along well, like you said,” I explained. 

“His arm was just around you. And if I’m not mistaken, the two of you left together yesterday and arrived together today. Come on! It’s so obvious!” he pulled his legs up onto the seat to face me. Our conversation was suddenly feeling like a middle-school sleepover. He definitely wasn’t mistaken, and it definitely looked like we were more than just one-time coworkers, but there was no doubt in my mind that our closeness was simply a result of our sexual environment. Actually, there were many doubts in my mind. But those doubts weren’t important to me at that moment; I was trying to detach myself from him so I wouldn’t feel as much of an ache when it was time to say goodbye.

“Well, it’s been a little difficult to keep our hands off of each other with the scenes we’ve been shooting. I’m pretty sure it’s just…tension,” I told him. 

“And you didn’t release that tension last night?” Koichi asked with sly insinuation.

“N-no! We just got coffee and talked for a while,” I explained.

“So he picked you up this morning? You didn’t stay at his place?” he asked, cross-examining me with expert skill. 

“We did go back to his place, yes. But that’s because he lives closer to the set than I do, and he didn’t want me to have to pay cab fare when we were both going to the same place anyway,” I babbled defensively. What did he want from me?!

“I see…” he paused, staring at me, waiting for me to spill anything else that would be useful. “Trust me; if it was just sexual tension, he would’ve had his way with you by now. He’s definitely into you. I see why, too. You seem really sweet and outgoing; you’re pretty and not bitchy. You’re definitely his type,” he said, reaching up to fix one of my curls. 

“Thank you,” I was practically beaming. I’d just been complimented by one of the most beautiful people I’d ever met. He’d rekindled my thoughts of possibly seeing Tsuzuku after the video was over, but I still had my doubts. My thoughts turned back to that dark, almost regretful look that Tsuzuku had worn so often. Even if we did see each other, it would probably be a short term thing- long enough to get out of each other’s systems. I pushed my sullen thoughts away and turned back to Koichi with a big smile.

“You’re really kind. I’m so glad I got called for this job. I didn’t think I’d get to meet any of you. I came in thinking this would be just another paycheck, something to gain recognition, but it’s definitely been an experience.”

“You talk like we’ll never see you again! I’m serious; if Tsuzuku has any say, you’ll probably be around a lot more often. Come here, you’re too cute!” Koichi said, reaching his arms out for a hug. I smiled and embraced him, thanking him and knowing that I’d made a new friend just that quickly. 

“Already best friends?” I heard a familiar voice say from behind us. 

“Yes. Are you jealous?” Koichi grinned up at Tsuzuku, innocently batting his eyelashes. 

“It’s none of your business if I’m jealous,” he sassed, resuming his position with his arm around me and glaring playfully at Koichi. I smirked to myself, sensing something unsettled between them. For some reason, this felt right. Easing against Tsuzuku, I smiled to myself. Yes, I would just enjoy what time I had before it was time to say goodbye.

 

The day came to an end after photo shoots and touch-ups, and editing was to be held the next day. Sadly, this process didn’t involve any extras. By the end of the day, I’d met the entire band and earned countless glares from other extras- especially when Tsuzuku’s hands were on me. I knew this was the end, but somehow, it felt like a beginning. 

Tsuzuku insisted on driving me home, and I wasn’t planning on rejecting any opportunity to extend my time with him. The silence between us on the way back to the car was heavy with words unspoken. I wanted to say so many things, but I was too afraid to say them. Stopping in front of his car, Tsuzuku turned to me. I expected him to speak, but he pulled me to his body instead. I was shocked at first, but I wrapped my arms around him and softly ran my hand up and down his back. He seemed troubled, and I wanted nothing more than to comfort him. 

“Are you okay? You’ve seemed upset at certain points today,” I broke the silence out of sheer concern. 

“I’m just thinking,” he mimicked my earlier words and gazed down at me.

“Would it be invasive to ask what you’re thinking about?” I ventured. It was worth a shot, right?

“Maybe a little. But I think our entire relationship has been built on invasiveness from scene one, so it’s okay,” he said with a half-smile. He definitely wasn’t wrong. I looked at him expectantly, and he just stared back, smiling. “Well I didn’t say I would answer, did I?”

I laughed, leaning my forehead against his chest. I felt clingy (even though he was the one with his arms wrapped around me), but I didn’t care at that point. I inhaled his scent, savoring it. His hands slid up my sides and over my shoulders to rest in my hair. Cold hands cupped my face, and his lips were on mine within seconds. It was a slow, beautiful kiss that allowed me to memorize the curves of his lips with my own, to taste him. I eased my hands upward to grip his shoulders and deepen the kiss, and he pulled me closer to his body in response. 

Pulling away and out of breath, Tsuzuku circled his thumbs over my cold cheeks. Our eye-contact spoke clearer than our voices could have in that moment, and I didn’t want it to end. 

“I don’t want to take you home,” he finally spoke.

“I told you I would take a taxi.”

“I don’t want you to leave me,” he corrected. 

“I don’t want to leave you either. But don’t you have to wake up early?” I remarked as he opened the door for me. 

“Yes, but I’m a rebel,” he replied, shutting it. 

When he got in the car and revved up the engine, he looked over at me with a mixed expression that I found impossible to interpret. 

“You’ll have to give me directions,” he said, still looking at me strangely. I nodded, dreading the moment I would have to get out of his car for good. 

A few streets away from my apartment, my phone lit up. I ignored it, but it buzzed again and again. I sighed, wincing at the brightness to see a group text message. I unlocked the screen and felt a bit of excitement at the words that greeted me. 

“What’s that about?” Tsuzuku asked, irked by the brightness himself.

“It’s from the director. He just sent a mass message to all the extras asking us if we can come in tomorrow morning, just in case we need to re-do anything upon editing. He said some scenes still looked a bit messy.”

“I doubt that applies to our scenes, but feel free to come in and keep me company,” he replied, a hint of hopefulness in his tone.

“Next left, halfway down the street there’s a soup kitchen,” I directed, typing out an ‘I’ll be there’ in contribution to the group message. 

“Actually,” Tsuzuku began, parking on the street in front of my embarrassing home, “Since it’s the director’s very strict orders that you come in tomorrow,” he said, his tone heavy with sarcasm and the sound of scheming, “you should just stay with me again, instead of taking one of those shady cabs. Why don’t you run upstairs and grab some things, then come back with me?”

“Tsuzuku… I don’t want to bother-“

“Then I’ll be here to pick you up in the morning,” he interrupted.

“No, I don’t want you to drive all the w-“

“Then you’ll keep me company tonight?” he interrupted again, “It’s one or the other. We can grab something to eat, go back and watch a movie, stay up and talk about boys,”

“Okay, okay,” I laughed. “Just let me go take care of some things.” He was certainly convincing when he wanted to be. As if I could resist his company, anyway. 

 

Halfway through the cheesy horror movie we’d rented, we were entangled in each other, heated kisses passing between us. I pulled away, out of breath, staring into his eyes with as much lust as I had during recording. 

“Please,” I said. It was obvious what I meant. To miss my intent, one would have to be a fool.

“Hmm, we do still have another day left of this thing,” he said. I sighed, sitting up on the sofa and placing my feet on the floor.

“Our scenes were perfect. They clapped for us. That’s never happened to me before. It’s obvious that we won’t be recording tomorrow,” I said softly, finally expressing how I felt as I stood up. “Tsuzuku, really, I know it’s something else. I’m getting mixed signals. One second it’s like you’re ready to pounce on me, and another second it’s like you're avoiding me.” He stood up after me, and the sullen expression that I’d caught glimpses of earlier was plastered on his face. 

“Look,” I began, “I told you I didn’t want to inconvenience you. If you don’t want me like that, you can just tell me. You don’t have to pretend,”

“Don’t want you like what?” he asked darkly, cornering me against the nearest wall. 

“Sexually,” I replied with blunt clarity, even though he knew damn well what I meant. At that, he stepped forward and pinned my wrists above my head, roughly pressing his firm body against my own. He was hard, and he made sure I knew it. His lips met my neck, kissing gently first, but heating into bites and sucking noises that made me call out in pleasure. God, I wanted him. 

“You think I don’t want you?” he asked breathlessly against my ear.

“Then why don’t you take me?”

“I’m afraid of you. You’re one of those people who has their shit together but is still somehow volatile as fuck and could leave at any moment. I barely know you, but I can tell that much already. You terrify me,” he said, nipping at my neck again. 

“And I’m terrified of getting mugged every time I leave my apartment. But life goes on,” I said coolly, soft moans passing through my lips at his touch. 

“I like you. I’m not ready for just a one-time-fuck with someone like you.”

“What makes you think I’ll just walk away?” I whispered.

“The fact that walking away like nothing is what brought you to me in the first place,” he answered. I paused, opening my eyes and forcing myself out of my blissful state. He was right. He was absolutely right. I walked away from everything I had- completely unaffected. I was cold. 

“You’re right…” I whispered, letting my arms drop, “Then I guess we better get some rest, shouldn’t we?”

“Jane…”

“Shh. I’m not upset. I just see where you’re coming from now. I’m sorry. But you really should get some rest, okay? Good night. I’ll see you in the morning,” I said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. I disappeared into his guest bedroom, casting him one last glance and a reassuring smile. We both knew that neither of us would get much rest.

 

At some point during the night, I woke up to the sound of thick glass bouncing against the wooden floor. I sat up, angling my ear toward the door and waiting for any following sounds. I wondered if I’d just imagined it, but I had an uneasy feeling. Stretching, I slithered out of bed quietly and made my way toward the door. 

I paused for a few moments, still waiting and hearing nothing. The knob twisted gently under my steel grip. A faint glow whispered from the living area where we’d spent the majority of the evening, and the uneasy feeling crept back into my stomach. Tiptoeing out of the room, I was unsure of what to expect. 

Letting my eyes adjust, I saw Tsuzuku’s form sitting on the sofa, his back facing my perch in the hallway. I saw a shot glass on the floor, glinting in the modest glow of a table lamp, as well as one in his hand. That probably wasn’t a good sign. On impulse, I continued to make my way down the hall and toward him, making sure not to be too quiet so as not to startle him. I stood behind him in silence, unsure of what to say. I placed a hand on his shoulder instead; he was silent as well. 

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around him from behind, feeling him tense under my touch. I didn’t care. Catching sight of the half-consumed glass of alcohol in his hand, I removed it and downed the rest of it. I had a feeling I was going to need it. 

“Come to bed; I’ll stay with you,” I whispered. I had a feeling that something deeper than what happened tonight was on his mind. “It’s past 2am,” I said to him, glancing at a digital clock in the kitchen. I let go of him to set the empty glass on the coffee table. I enclosed my hand around his, urging him to stand up, and he complied. I led him back into his own bedroom, silent in understanding. I’d spent many a night just like this, alone. I was certain that he had as well.

I pulled the covers back and crawled into his bed, Tsuzuku right behind me. The only sound was the ruffling of moving sheets as I snuggled against him, desperate to make him feel less alone. My lungs flooded with relief when he began to run his fingers through my hair. Suddenly, he placed a hand on my chest and paused, locking eyes with me for the first time since I found him on the sofa.

“I can’t feel your heart beat,” he whispered with a blank face. 

“That’s because people like us are already dead,” I explained, reaching to touch his face. He was so beautiful. His eyes seemed darker without lenses and makeup, like endless wells of black that I wouldn’t mind drowning in. 

“Then why don’t people like us go ahead and just off themselves? Wouldn’t it be easier?”

“No. We’d still be miserable. Killing what’s already dead doesn’t solve anything.”

“Maybe that’s why I’m still here, then,” he murmured, closing his eyes.

“If it counts for anything, you’ve made me feel a little less dead,” I whispered to him. It was nothing but the truth. He sighed.

“Don’t say shit like that,” he whispered, eyes still shut. I rolled my eyes, but was shocked to find him closer, eyes locking with mine, “You’ll make me fall for you a little more.”

The kiss that followed was more electric than before, charged with meaning and understanding. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, but I savored him. I took him in greedily. He moved on top of me, deepening the kiss. 

“I’m not good for you,” he murmured against my neck, gently nipping.

“But I’m good for you. I’m a big kid now; I can hold my own,” I assured him. I could feel his thumbs massaging my hips, and then the cool touch of his hand sliding up my shirt. Our kisses grew hotter, wetter, full of more anticipation. I reached up to pull his shirt off, desperate to feel more of his skin. He sat up, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it; I watched as his muscles moved under his skin, the way his slender form caught what little light existed in the dark bedroom. Leaning forward and kissing my stomach, he pushed my own shirt up my body. I pulled it over my head and tossed it away, and Tsuzuku seemed pleased to find me already braless.

Our lips met again, and I whimpered in anticipation as he started to grind against me.

“You have no idea what you signed up for,” his voice was rough and impatient against my ear as I fumbled with his belt buckle. “I’ll be nice tonight, though. We both need this right now. Just like this. It won’t always be like this,” he murmured through wet kisses. His words didn’t make much sense to me, but I didn’t care. 

Cool, slender fingers trailed down my stomach and pulled at the hem of my shorts. His hands were beautiful, and I loved the way they felt against my skin. Everything about him felt right. I was unclothed within moments, and I pulled at the waist of his jeans, silently begging for the same in return. Much to my disappointment, he grabbed my wrist and pinned it next to my face, soon capturing me in a hungry kiss and reaching between my legs.

He teased my entrance, tapping against my sensitive flesh with his fingertip. I moaned into the kiss as he massaged his fingers against me, teasing and pressing my most sensitive nerves. I moaned impatiently against his lips, and he slid one finger into me without further hesitation. I pushed against him as he began to move, and then another finger was stretching me, roughly thrusting with quick motions. He was all business, preparing me for what was to take his fingers’ place. Humming in pleasure against Tsuzuku’s tongue, I explored his chest with my free hand. His body was beautiful; down to every last modification and pattern of ink. He was intoxicating. 

My fingers found a nipple ring, and I tugged lightly- just a hint at my impatience and need for him. Doing so earned a small hiss as he thrust a third finger into me with primal force. I gasped, having no doubt this was only a small taste of what he was capable of- a warning, even. My want for him was almost unbearable, and my sharp gaze told him so.

“Flip over,” he commanded, “Get on your knees and hold on to the headboard.”

His voice left my body trembling with need as I quickly did what I was told. The sound of jeans and a belt buckle scraping the floor resonated softly through the room, and I could hear him tearing at a condom package- peaking my excitement as I waited. 

“Tsuzuku…” 

“Shh…” he hushed me, grasping my hips with a firm grip and pressing his hardened cock against my entrance. I whimpered as he pushed into me slowly, and pushed, until I thought I could be filled with heat no further. I winced at the intrusion, taking in a sharp breath. He was definitely big, and if his fingering was any implication of what to expect, I would probably be very sore in the morning. But morning wasn’t important. All that mattered was right now, our heavy breathing as we became one in the dark. 

Tsuzuku began a slow thrust after I nodded, and I gripped the headboard tighter in expectation. He felt so good, filling me with heat from his growing force. I could hear his breathing quicken behind me, and I moaned as he shifted his motions ever so slightly.  


My breath hitched when I felt his nails dig into my hips, thrusting harder and faster as he leaned down to lick up my spine. Steadying himself with one hand on my shoulder and the other on my hip, he kissed my neck, biting and sucking. I was certain that there would be marks of evidence in the morning. He sheathed himself inside of me over and over, shifting angles every so often. He teased me, beginning a regular rhythm then slowing or speeding his pace. The hand on my shoulder snaked down to grab my breast, rolling a nipple between his skilled fingers. All of the stimulation had me panting, pushing back to meet his thrusts with equal passion. 

“Fuck…” he said breathlessly. Suddenly, he pulled out of me, earning a mewl from my lips in response. Tsuzuku withdrew me from the headboard and flipped me on my back in one motion, meeting me with a starved gaze. He pulled my legs up to his shoulders and thrust into me again without warning, making me gasp and claw at the sheets. His motion was relentless, and I called out shamelessly amidst the sound of skin slapping against skin. I was sweating, energized, feeling myself dangling around the brink of ecstasy as I gyrated against him. I let my eyes flutter closed, savoring the sound of his own utterances of bliss.

Just as I’d managed to match his rhythms, he lifted me, and I found myself on my side, one leg over Tsuzuku’s shoulder and the other entangled with his own leg. Yes, this was it. I wouldn’t be able to last any longer with movements like this. He fucked me unforgivingly, deeper and hotter than before- brushing against the most sensitive areas within me. I could feel the tingling heat building up, twisting inside of me like a wind-up toy as he pounded. I closed my eyes, gripping his glistening skin tightly and losing myself in pleasure. 

"I... Mmm..." were the only words I could manage before arching against him and letting out a cry of release. Moments later, Tsuzuku let out a climactic cry himself as I tightened around him. We collapsed against each other, catching our breath, and I shuddered as he pulled out.

Our panting bodies were still tangled with each other despite the heat; our exhausted frames melted into each other. No words were needed in that moment. We simply stared into each other’s eyes and appreciated the sound of our breathing, the fact that we were alive and not alone. 

Tsuzuku leaned up on his elbow to smooth back my hair and place a gentle kiss on my parted mouth. I had enough energy to kiss him back, savoring the warm smoothness of his curvy lips. I could only stare into his eyes, and I felt myself drifting into sleep, those endless black pools still lingering on me as my eyelids gave in to exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! I am SO sorry I’ve abandoned this work. I’ve been stuck lately. I only planned so far since I didn’t expect anyone to actually read this lengthy Mejibray imagine. I’m not quite sure where I want to go with this story, so comments/feedback/suggestions are 100% welcome! Be sure and let me know what you think so far :)

Rustling sheets and a shift in weight on the bed roused me out of my sleep. I kept my eyes shut, scared to face the reality that dawned on me when I realized where I was. The hand that had been seemingly sewn to my hip slid away, softly caressing up and down my side before removing itself from my body. It wasn’t like pretending to be asleep was an option by then. Sighing and stretching, I turned to him. My body ached. 

“You look exhausted. What the hell were you doing all night?” Tsuzuku asked. I rolled my eyes, but I was glad to hear him back in his playful mood.

“I could ask the same of you. You look like hell,” I retorted with a grin. 

“I guess we should go wash up then, shouldn’t we?” he suggested, lightly tugging at my earlobe. He turned away, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and reaching forward into the air – a cat-like stretch. His flesh moved beautifully over his bones and muscles, and I noticed lovely pink claw marks along his shoulders. I shuddered, remembering the intense sensations that made me leave those marks on his skin. 

He stood up and walked away, and I rolled back into the sheets. Functioning today would be difficult after everything that had happened. I was now able to understand why Tsuzuku had been so reluctant. We’d opened up a door that wouldn’t be easy to shut; there was no such thing as casual with chemistry like ours, and something told me that last night was only a sampling of what would ensue. 

I heard a faint shuffling in the bathroom, followed by the sound of water flowing. I rolled over to see Tsuzuku’s silhouette in the dim glow of the bathroom’s light, leaning against the doorframe, just watching me. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, knowing that I was but asking anyway. I nodded. “Then come on,” he urged. His words were soft and inviting, and somehow so distant that I almost wondered if I was still sleeping. I eased my way out of bed, noting each muscle that I knew would ache for the remainder of the morning. 

Tsuzuku had already stepped into the shower when I made my way into the bathroom. The air was warm, and I was thankful for the inviting glow of the overhead light- not too bright, but a soft and sensual luminescence. 

Tsuzuku turned to look at me through the glass of the shower wall, eyeing me conspicuously. I raised an eyebrow at him in questioning, when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I noticed little bruises already forming along my hips, tiny marks on my wrists, and more noticeable marks on my neck and collarbone. I was in a trance, taking inventory of the evidence of sex left staining my body. I pulled myself away from my reflection to open the shower door and step in quickly.

“They’re going to notice if you have to get in costume. We better hope they don’t want us to change anything. We’ll have to re-do the whole thing… Not that I’d mind,” he smirked. 

It took me a moment to comprehend what he was saying, but it soon dawned on me that being in costume would create problems in production. I hadn’t even thought of that. Anyone would be sure to notice that I had marks in some scenes and not in others. 

It seemed that Tsuzuku really had known best, and I felt guilty for calling him out the night before. Holding back our lust probably would have been for the best, but sometimes one thing just leads to another. 

“I’ll try some concealer on all of this. They won’t let us live it down, will they?” I asked, reaching for soap. The water on my skin felt delightful, and fear of what the day might bring made me never want to leave the shower. 

“Concealer isn’t going to work on these,” he said from behind me, trailing his fingers over my hips and leaving a feathery kiss on my neck. I closed my eyes and let him pull me close to his body, savoring the warmth of bare skin and hot water. “I’m sorry about last night,” he said after a pause.

“Sorry for what?” I turned to face him, feeling a more internal warmth as Tsuzuku draped his arms around my waist, pressing our bodies firmly together. 

“For letting you see me like that. And for all this,” he said, reaching one hand up to trace my collarbone, “without asking you how you like it. I shouldn’t have acted on you when I was in that mental state.”

“Tsuzuku… you don’t have to feel that way about what happened. I’ve spent many a night like that myself. I wasn’t going to let you stay like that alone. You don’t even have to talk about it anymore. I understand,” I explained, maintaining concerned eye contact with him. “And, Tsuzuku, if anything you do ever hurts me, I’ll let you know. Last night was beautiful and honest. I wouldn’t change it for anything.” It was the truth. 

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he tilted my head up and kissed me instead. The taste of hot water passed between our lips. It was hot and gentle, a delicious feeling that made me wrap my arms around him. I shuddered, lost in the sensation of our bodies sliding against each other- still slick with suds. His hand massaged against my back, and I moaned into the kiss when he reached down to squeeze my ass. He pulled away from the kiss, looking down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“So does that mean you’ll stick around?” he asked. My heart drummed heavily with the unknown. It was a given that staying away from each other wouldn’t be an option, but I wondered where we would go from here. 

“At least until you tell me to go away,” I said. 

“I’m not planning on turning you away anytime soon.” He left a quick kiss on my cheek. “One more thing,” he said, still holding me close.

“Yes?” I awaited his response.

“Never mind,” he said, turning me around by my shoulders to face away from him.

“You can’t leave me hanging like that,” I whined. I tried to turn around but his hands were in my hair that quickly, lathering it with soap. 

“I just did though,” he sassed, “and we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.”

 

I was very relieved to hear that I could keep my clothes on for the day’s session; our scenes had been good enough to remain as they were, so I hung around as a few more scenes were retouched. I perched myself in a kitchenette at the back of the club, sipping on coffee and staring at my phone. I hadn’t seen much of Tsuzuku since we arrived, but I was content to do my own thing just knowing he was near. I searched through my emails for any job contacts, remembering that my current case was coming to a close. I needed a photoshoot soon; working in that kitchen was hell on earth. 

I jumped when I sensed someone watching me from the doorway, but sighed in relief when I realized it was Koichi. 

“I was wondering how long it would take. You seem pretty focused there,” he said, taking a seat across from me at the table. 

“Yeah… I’m job hunting. Back to reality,” I mumbled. Giving up, I locked my screen and looked up at him. I’d been searching for at least an hour; I could use a break.  
Koichi’s eyes narrowed, and my heart raced as he glanced side to side in suspicion. I took a sip of my coffee as he leaned in close.

“You two fucked didn’t you?”

I almost inhaled the sip I’d just taken.

“Jesus could you be any more blunt?” I scolded.

“Bang up job covering those marks on your neck. So what happened? I kinda got the impression you two were holding out for some reason.”

“And what makes you think I want to give you all the juicy details?” I whispered, frantically hiding behind my coffee cup. 

“Because I’ll find out one way or another eventually. I’m just curious… How was he with you?” 

Something in his voice clued me in to the fact that there was probably a lot I didn’t know yet – which was understandable considering we’d only known each other for a few days – but it left me with a strange curiosity.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean was he a kinky little shit, or was he… fairly to-the-point?” 

“Why does it matter?” 

“I guess it doesn’t…” Koichi mused, his eyes sifting through my expression for some sort of answer. He was clearly withholding information, but I decided to leave the topic alone. 

Moments after, Tsuzuku entered the room, and I was thankful that the conversation had dissipated. 

“What are you guys up to?” he asked with nonchalance, flipping my hair as he made his way toward the coffee maker. 

“Job hunting,” I replied, glancing at Koichi to gauge his mischief level. I wondered if he would continue his interrogation with both of us in the room, but he looked as though the conversation never happened. 

“MiA models a lot, or at least more than we do. He can probably recommend you.” Tsuzuku said. 

“MiA what?” another voice entered the room, and a princely figure seated himself at the table.

“Jane needs a modeling gig,” Koichi said. “You know about all that stuff, don’t you?”

“I have a shoot next week. You should come with me,” MiA offered. “I can at least introduce you.”

“I wonder if they’re looking for lingerie models. Better yet, I think there’s a porn production company down the street,” Koichi teased.

“Shush!” I nudged him. He simply stuck out his tongue in reply.

“Glad to see you two get along so well,” Tsuzuku said, leaning down to rest his elbows on the back of my chair. Moments later, Meto walked in and claimed the last chair at the table.

“Hey… Still not gonna talk to me?” I asked him, wondering if he would ever break character around me.

“I think Ruana says no,” MiA said, and Meto held back a laugh. I would gain his trust eventually. 

The thought that there probably wasn’t an eventually crept back into my mind. I almost wished I had just been detached, a simple extra in the MV. As quickly as the thought came, Tsuzuku’s hands found my shoulders, massaging gently.

“We’re just about done. We get to watch the end result in a few minutes,” he told me.

“I can’t wait,” I said, smiling up at him. Of course, if I had been just a simple extra, I wouldn’t be feeling strong hands on my shoulders, hearing gentle words from behind me. It would have been much easier, but perhaps the pros outweighed the cons. Even if it didn’t amount to anything, it was all quite an experience. 

“We should probably head back,” MiA noted, standing up and stretching. 

The rest of us followed, and we were soon gathered around a screen in the center of the club. The director said a few words of gratitude and congratulations, and then the video began. 

It was true art, the way each clip was thoughtfully pieced together, the editing, the flashing images. Watching myself in high definition was a strange experience; it looked like some lucky stranger on the screen. I felt Tsuzuku’s arm sneak around my waist, an action heavy with unspoken want. 

As the video came to a close, we all began to clap. The finished product was phenomenal. 

“I think we should go celebrate,” Tsuzuku whispered against my ear, his tone suggestive. A celebration was definitely befitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of the unknown~ Also, I wanted to include more of the band even though this is more of a Tsuzuku fic; it may eventually branch out into more. What do you guys think? Feedback is always appreciated! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your positive feedback and support! It really means a lot to me, especially since I'm the actual worst person at updating. Without further adieu, please enjoy this next chapter. Feedback is always appreciated as usual! <3

Tsuzuku’s car couldn’t reach my line of vision quick enough. We walked in a feigned calm silence, heavy with unvoiced desire. We were off the hook; I couldn’t help but wonder where we would go from here. 

Tsuzuku glanced behind us with a mischievous look. Before I could wonder what he was up to, he was pulling me close to his body, hands locked to my hips.

It was a fierce kiss, full of need, and my heart raced as his teeth tugged at my bottom lip. I soon felt his teeth graze against my neck, and it sent a thrill through my body. I gripped his hair, quickly glancing up to see if anyone else was around as he nipped at my collar bone. 

One hand slid up my shirt slowly, exposing my stomach to the cold. Tsuzuku raised an eyebrow.

“No bra?” he asked. 

“No need for one when I’m wearing a big sweater.”

“Not complaining,” he said.

I continued to glance around as I pulled him closer to me by his belt loops, thrilled by the thought that someone could catch us in our little fit of passion at any moment. I tugged at his belt buckle, loosening it. 

“Come on,” he whispered against my ear. I followed him in anticipation. 

Tsuzuku started the car with haste and backed out, eventually placing his hand on my thigh when he’d reached a stop light. I reached over and continued to unbuckle his belt, then slowly unzipped his jeans.

“Fuck. You’re really doing this?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Any objections?” I smirked.

“Hell no.” 

With all the confirmation I needed, I slid my hand into his unzipped jeans and traced the outline of his cock through soft fabric. I could see him bite his bottom lip as he focused on the road. I massaged, feeling him gradually harden under my touch. 

I slipped my fingers under the band of his underwear, ghosting over his skin to tease the head with my thumb and forefinger. He let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the seat, eyes still diligently focused on the traffic. 

I pulled out his length and began a slow and gentle stroke. On a whim, I looked around to make certain that no other vehicles were approaching in the adjacent lane, and I shrugged out of my sweater. Tsuzuku caught on to what I was doing and glanced in the rear-view mirror to check for onlookers. 

“You’re crazy. And so fucking sexy.”

“Shh… Drive.” I wrapped my hand around his shaft and continued a steady pace, topless with the threat of being spotted. 

Tsuzuku was attempting to hold in any signs of pleasure. He followed the flow of the road with ease and maintained a placid expression, such a contrast to the throbbing cock in my hand. Occasionally his breathing hitched. His mask of indifference only added to the naughtiness of the situation. It was almost as if he didn’t care, and the thought sent a shock of pleasure through my own body. 

Tsuzuku turned onto an unkempt street that appeared to be low-traffic. Down a ways, an abandoned building came into view – an old factory of some sort with broken windows. Winter-yellowed grass grew tall around the area and served as a barrier where part of the fence had been broken and removed. Tsuzuku drove through the opening in the fence where the grass was sparse, edging forth slowly to keep us hidden from view. 

“I used to come here a lot as a teenager. I’m glad the fence is still broken,” he said with a smoldering glare. He parked the car and leaned in to kiss me. His hand gripped my jaw and his tongue invaded my mouth. I closed my eyes, feeling his hand sneak up my thigh to press and stroke between my legs. His other hand reached down to unbutton my pants. 

“Get out,” he commanded against my lips.

He opened his car door and saw me reach for my sweater.

“Don’t put that back on, but bring it with you.” 

I obeyed, opening the car door and shivering as the chilly air hit my bare torso. At least it was a bit warmer than it had been the previous few days. I shut the door as quietly as I could, and Tsuzuku had snatched my sweater out of my hands that quickly. I watched him lay it out on the hood of the car then make his way back toward me. 

I let out a little yelp of surprise when he picked me up, conspicuously cupping my ass. He laid me down on the hood with rough need, gripping my wrists and pinning them to the car. He began to grind against me, filling me with desire as I pushed back against him. I wanted to feel him, lift his shirt away, feel his bare skin on mine, but he gripped my wrists firmer the more I struggled. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he whispered close to my face. I stared back dazedly.

“If you’re feeling anything like I’m feeling right now, then yes. You make me want to fuck in public. That’s saying something.” 

“Fair enough,” he said, letting go of my wrists and yanking me closer by my hips. His force only turned me on more, and my hands were on him the very second they were free. I gripped at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin on mine, and he pulled it over his head. We both tugged at my pants, and he pulled them away and tossed them as he dropped his own. 

Tsuzuku reached between my legs, massaging against sensitive skin with his thumb and pushing his middle finger into me. His heavy rings were cold against my skin, only adding to all the sensation. He pulled my leg up with his free hand, kissing from my inner ankle down to the back of my knee, nipping gently before lifting my leg to rest against his shoulder. 

“I love how wet you get for me. You’re so beautiful,” he said, pushing another finger inside. I moaned, pushing back against him and wanting nothing more than to feel him pounding inside of me. 

He spread my legs and pulled his fingers out. He was kissing down my inner thigh, and he held my knees apart as I squirmed. I held my arm over my mouth, smothering a moan when I felt his split tongue flicking around my clit. He did not tease for long, trailing his tongue all the way up my body to plant a kiss on my lips. I could feel his hard cock against my thigh.

“How bad do you need to be fucked? 

I whimpered at his teasing words.

“So badly. I need you so much.”

“And what do you expect me to do about that?” he teased further.

“Please. I want you to fuck my body until I can’t move,” I moaned. Begging was borderline humiliating, but I was so ready that I didn’t care. I could tell that Tsuzuku was getting enjoyment from hearing me plead. Sadist. 

“Since you asked nicely,” he said against my neck. He pulled away, looking around on the ground. I heard the buckle of his discarded jeans dragging the ground and a condom package tearing. I shivered, missing his warmth after only a matter of a few seconds. He was leaning back over me soon enough, hand placed on my breast and his lips at my ear, kissing and whispering so sensually that I felt tingles pass through my body.

I gripped his hair, feeling him push into me slowly. The initial pain only left me impatient for pleasure. He started to move, stretching me, and god he felt so good. I was being filled with relief and anticipation at the same time. I needed to take him deeper and deeper. 

I could hear a car passing down the road, but Tsuzuku was going harder. He pulled my legs up to his shoulders, and he thrusted deeper. I wanted to be more vocal, but the passing vehicle reminded me that I should probably keep quiet. As if reading my mind, Tsuzuku slid his hand up my body, allowing two of his fingers to sneak into my mouth. I gripped his wrist with one hand and my sweater beneath me with the other. As I made a show of licking his fingers, Tsuzuku pounded into me mercilessly so that I couldn’t control my moans. 

At some point, I had propped myself up on the hood, halfway riding him. I was so dizzy with pleasure that I no longer cared if we were to be spotted. His hands were on my hips, pulling me down against his length. My head hung back in ecstasy. I was getting closer. I gripped his shoulder tight, rocking against him with heated eye contact. 

He laid me back down against the hood, taking more control and wrapping my legs around his waist. He was leaning over me, leaving kisses across my chest and biting at a nipple. Our pace got faster, shaking the car beneath us. I could feel him reach between our bodies to stroke at my clit with such pressure that I almost came instantly, but he came first, moaning loudly and shuddering inside of me with an erratic pace that sent me into a wave of ecstasy of my own. I clutched at his shoulders with a gasp, panting and riding out the last of my orgasm. 

I sighed as he pulled out, hearing him snap off the condom and fumble for his clothes. 

“I can’t move,” I murmured, still basking in euphoria, not used to looking up at the sky after sex. 

“Me either, but unless we want the sweat on our bodies turning to ice, we better get in the car.”

“We didn’t think this through, did we?” I asked, teeth starting to chatter. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my body.

“Nope,” he replied, tossing me my pants, “But I don’t regret it.” He gave me a quick kiss as I slipped back into my clothes. “We’ll go clean up and relax.”

I wanted nothing more than to do just that. I wanted to curl up next to him on the sofa and stay warm, but I cautioned myself from the thought process. I wasn’t sure what this strange and volatile relationship would bring, but for the first time in a while, I found myself not wanting to walk away.


End file.
